Lonely Drunk Sitael
The immortals are essentially defective angels that were born in heaven but were sent down to live among the mortals and hellish fiends of the world. Most of them didn't inherit any traits from their parents and were therefore frowned upon within the heavens. Sitael was one such unfortunate soul. While she still retained her angelic wings that rivalled even the more powerful angels heaven had to offer, she was born with a sickly grey tone of skin and frighteningly red eyes. The eerie glow from her eyes was enough to scare even her parents. The Archangel Azazel deemed Sitael to be a sign of misfortune to come and if she were to be allowed to stay in heaven, that doom would surely descend upon them all. Unwilling to outright kill their child, their parents decided to send her to live the rest of her numbered days down below, in a remote field far away from all the other immortals that would no doubt assist someone with the same fate as them. Sitael was still far too young to understand why this had happened to her, let alone to understand how to survive on her own in a completely foreign land. However an old friend of hers had taken note of her parent's cruel decision and decided to assist in any way he could. While she was still in heaven, she took liking in visiting Azrael, who was in charge of keeping track of all deceased mortals and their names. Azrael didn't think much of it and let Sitael observe his work. Deep down, Sitael sympathised with Azrael, as he had to do such mentally taxing work which he himself didn't choose to do. Others in heaven looked at Azrael as if he was lower than them, but he always managed to keep his mind on track and focus on his work. Sitael admired him for his willpower. Thanks to Azrael, Sitael managed to survive in her most dreadful times and as she grew older, the more independent she would become. One day Azrael told her that he was assigned to work in the underground for a month and that he won't be able to see her for that period of time. A month had passed, then a year and then a whole decade went by without Azrael's return. As he was the only one who had shown kindness to her in life, she set out to find him. Location Go to the teleporter in fallen undergrounds and select "area restricted by sitael (Z hotkey) . Tips Sitael does mostly magic damage with her auto attacks with high attack speed so do not be fooled by her low damage. another important note is her chains. She will chain the closest person attacking her and usually follow it up with a spike from the ground. The chain lasts for about 10 seconds with the cooldown being roughly 20 seconds. If you use a spell during the chain you will die. at 10% she uses a swirling chain ability that does quite alot of damage and will probably kill you if you are not a tank. Note : Sitael is currently bugged. After using her spike she will no longer attack untill she uses her chain again.